Time of Peace
by snowystar2
Summary: Princess Isabella is to marry Prince Edward of England. Isabella tries to discover how and who killed her mother the past Queen of France. Before her father the King of France, King Charlie married Queen Jane. Why does Jane not like her? Will they find out why Jane don't like her? Will King Charlie find out the truth about his first wife and Queen that he loved's death? AH
1. Yes Father

**I don't own twolight. **

**I thought why not start this story today, it's my b-day today but I've had this story in my head for a bit of time. Thought it good a time then any to start this story now.**

Chapter 1- Yes Father

"Isabella, you are to marry, Prince Edward, of England," Bella's father Charlie said to her. Bella wasn't sure what to think of this. She knew she didn't have a choice in this though.

She gave her father a smile, "Yes father," she said. Her father was the king of France; she is the princess of France.

Her mother past Queen of France, was named Renee, she died just five years ago after she grew very ill. Her father took another wife, named, Queen Jane.

Jane was an evil Stepmother to her step daughter princess Isabella. Though her stepmother doesn't like her, she does love her half brother, Prince Jacob. Prince Jacob loves his half sister, though he knows his mother doesn't. Prince Jacob is to be four in a few months; Isabella's father married her stepmother a year after her mother's death.

Though her stepmother made it clear that she didn't like her stepdaughter, she even went as far as to ask her new husband at the time that she requested this. She requested for her new husband to disown his daughter.

However the request has gotten the King angry that his new wife and new Queen would go as far as for him to disown his daughter. The one that reminded him so much of her mother, his past wife and past Queen Renee, one that he truly loved.

He had his anger show, so his new Queen would remember her place, that he will not ever disown any of his own child or children. He loved his daughter very much, it was after him and his past Queen Renee thought that she would not be able to bear any of King Charlie's children. When they did finally conceived Princess Isabella, they made sure they would make her the love of their life.

Queen Renee did have a hard time giving birth to their daughter; the doctor said Queen Renee would not be able to have anymore children for her well being. Though it is odd for this time, that King Charlie was ruler for France, he was just happy that his wife and future Princess was healthy.

After that time that King Charlie went off on his new Queen Jane, about him disowning his daughter, she didn't ask again, but did make sure that her husband and stepdaughter and everyone in court to know that she didn't like the Princess.

King Charlie made sure that he always had time to spend with his children, Princess Isabella, and Prince Jacob.

Queen Jane was once the past Queen Renee's Lady in waiting. She was the one that called for the doctor when King Charlie asked her to for Queen Renee was very ill. The Doctor could not figure out why she had gotten so ill, when she seemed so healthy just a month ago from his visit.

"When are they to come father?" Isabella asked. Isabella has turned sixteen just a week ago.

"They will be here, tomorrow," King Charlie said to his daughter.

Isabella nodded at this.

"He will be coming with his parents King Edward sr and Queen Elizabeth, and his sister Princess Alice."

"Yes father," she said.

"You are to be wed to Prince Edward in four days, time."

Isabella nodded her head.

They turned when young Prince Jacob walked into the room, and gently called for his sister "Sissy, can we go and play in the garden please?" Prince Jacob asked his sister.

Isabella smiled and looked to her father who just smiled, " you may go if you wish," he said.

Isabella turned to her younger brother, "Yes we may if papa says that is okay for us to play there," she said.

"No he may not play there," said a new voice.

They both turned to see Queen Jane walking in; she gave her stepdaughter a glare.

"Why not my dear Jane?" King Charlie asked.

Queen Jane seemed lost for words, not sure what to say in answer to her husband's question. "Why because….." she started but had no answer.

King Charlie smiled and turned to his two children, "Yes you both very well may," he said to his children just be inside in time to wash up for dinner," he said.

Isabella nodded to her father and her stepmother who once more gave her a glare.

"Let's go Prince Jacob," Isabella said to her brother.

Prince Jacob started to follow his sister, the last they heard was her father's anger showing to her stepmother, they started to argue, she was sure over how her stepmother is treating her. Her stepmother and father seem to argue a lot for how her stepmother is treating her.

"Princess Sissy why does mommy not like you?" Prince Jacob asked as they walked into the garden.

Isabella had no answer for her brother.

"I'm not sure, Jacob. That is something that Queen Jane knows and only her." She said.

"I can ask her," her brother said.

Isabella smiled, "No need Jacob," she said with a smile, "Just you and papa are enough for me to be happy," she said.

Jacob let it drop though he didn't seem fair at all.

Isabella started just last month to look into how her mother really died, she asked around court she was sure someone would know. As she looked she did find her mother's most loyal, and favorite Lady in waiting, Anna, that said Queen Jane was giving something to Queen Renee.

Isabella was not able to get more into this, since at that time Queen Jane was walking down the hall then.

Isabella knew she would look into this even if it is the last thing she does.

Jacob and Isabella played in the garden for a bit more before they went in to wash up for dinner.

**Please Review**

**Snowy**


	2. Queen Jane vs Queen Renee

Chapter 2- Queen Jane vs Queen Renee

King Charlie, watched his two children Princess Isabella sixteen, to be married in four days time to Prince Edward of England. And his son, Prince Jacob just to turn four years old, to be the future King of France.

He couldn't help but to smile when he watched Jacob go after his sister, that he seems to love very much. He was never too far from his sister, he felt a bit sad that soon his sister will have to leave to have her own life with her husband back in England.

He turned to his Queen Jane, with a cold stare at her, with anger. Him and his wife has been arguing for how she is treating his daughter. He isn't one to show his anger but he will when someone is out of line, and the way his current Queen and wife is treating his past Queen and wife's daughter with him is out of the line to him. "Don't you ever forget, you are only Queen because of marriage, not by birth. Don't you ever forget that Jane," he said angrily. He never called her just Jane, it was always either Queen Jane, or my Dear Jane, only time he called her just Jane was when she was out of line and she has been a lot more now then in the past three years.

Jane flinched a bit when he reminded her of her place. She glared back at her husband. "Face it, Renee is gone, and there is no need for Isabella to still be seen as your daughter," she said rather coldly.

This pushed King Charlie too far, his face seemed to redden, and he stepped to his wife and hit her across the face. He has never hit her over the past three and nearly four years of their marriage, he has never hit anyone before. He never wanted to hit anyone but Jane has pushed him too far.

"You will never call Queen Renee as Renee, or speak about her in that way nor as my daughter Princess Isabella. Queen Renee is still known and should be called from you, as Queen Renee, as she was when you where her lady in waiting, she still will be called as Queen Renee to you. Isabella will be known to you as Princess Isabella when you speak about her or of her. It will be only kind things." He said angrily at her.

Jane was shocked, when her husband hit her, she looked at him with fear and shocked, she had nothing to say this time.

"Do you understand me, Jane?" he asked looking at her with anger as he waited for her reply.

"Yes, King Charlie," she said with fear in her voice.

King Charlie nodded his head and pointed to the door as saying she was dismissed. He turned to his one dear friend, and nephew Jasper Hale, "Jasper please see if you can find anything about Jane anything at all and report it to me. I have a feeling she has buried something about herself before our marriage and after, please dig for any info please," the king asked.

Jasper nodded his head, "Yes my Uncle, will do," he said nodding his head with a smile.

He was not sure why he has found Jane comforting when his wife passed, as he thought of his wife Queen Renee. He remembers very well the blissful news of when Queen Renee told him she was with child and the very day that their Princess Isabella was born. As well as their own wedding.

Queen Renee was such a caring Queen, wife and mother their Isabella as well as any of her lady in waiting, and their children if they where married and had any children.

As soon as Queen Jane became his wife, who was one of his past wife's lady in waiting become his wife and Queen, everything changed, she had sure all of his past wife's lady in waiting where not her lady in waiting, wanted to make sure they where taken out of court, as well as his daughter. He made sure that never happened.

One he remembered dearly was his past Queen's lady in waiting Anna. She was kind hearted and loving. She has served the family for years since his wife was a child before his wife married him and joined him in France. He made sure she stayed here to counting working for the family. He asked her what she so wanted to do, she had asked to help raise Princess Isabella as Queen Renee would have wanted, and he agreed in making Lady in waiting Anna to Isabella to make sure she is raised as him and Renee had wanted. He saw that Lady in waiting Anna would be the only one best to raise his daughter as his past wife would want.

He didn't see Queen Jane's cold side until after their wedding but he thought it get better soon but instead her cold side just got worse. He wondered if she done anything since and before their marriage to be unforgiving able. Since their son was born he has not been to her bed chamber.

Isabella and Jacob played in the garden, Isabella chasing Jacob. After many running around, Isabella turned to one of her lady in waiting, one that she sees as a best friend then just a lady in waiting.

"Do you know of the Masen's Lady Anna?" Isabella asked, as she stood beside her friend.

Jacob was chasing one of their pet dogs.

"I know some things but not much of them I'm affried my lady," Anna said.

"That is alright Lady Anna."

**Loved the review. **

**Please review.**

**What you think? **

**Snowy**


	3. Masen

Chapter 3- Masen

Edward knew he just had a day left until him and his family is to head over to France for three days before his wedding with Princess Isabella. I wanted to know as much about her as he can.

"What is she like?" he asked his father, as they sat down.

"I'm sure she is just the woman you need and will love Edward," he said to his son.

"She has a good heart, and very caring, and very intelligent," he said with a smile.

Edward couldn't help but to smile at this.

King Edward sr smiled at his son, "From what I got from her father, is that she lost her mother from an illness, and that, her stepmother Queen Jane doesn't like her at all, and is very mean to his daughter. But his son and his daughter's half brother love her, and he never is too far from her. She has been raised by her mother Queen Renee's favorite lady in waiting Anna and her father to make sure she was raised as her mother would have wanted," his father said.

Edward nodded; he felt anger for his future wife's stepmother treating her.

"It alright son, she will be taken away from her stepmother, her father has put his wife in her place, but I'm sure she feel better with being away from her," he said.

"Yes father," he said nodding his head to his father.

Edward sat down in his chambers in thought, he sighed, and he was getting annoyed as he was thinking. He couldn't help but to think for his future wife. How her life was. He wanted to take her away now and then when she was not even his, and so he can't. But still he was glad he would be able to take her away from her stepmother.

Edward finally got to sleep after many hours thinking of his soon to be wife's stepmother.

He stayed asleep until the following morning. He woke and got ready, him and his family got on the boat and sat got up when they reached land.

There the King Charlie was there to greet them as well as Prince Jacob. Or well, Edward took it was Prince Jacob, he saw who must be Queen Jane, and it made Edward angry to have to call her for a title that she did not deserve.

"King Edward, Queen Elizabeth, Princess Alice, Prince Edward," Charlie and Jane said.

They made their way to the palace and danced and eat dinner as they went.

Alice smiled and couldn't wait to meet her new sister.

Elizabeth and Alice met Isabella in the Princess chamber.

"Hello dear, this is my daughter Princess Alice, and I'm Queen Elizabeth," Elizabeth said to Isabella.

Isabella nodded her head, "Please to meet you both," she said.

"Likewise," the mother and daughter said.

The two looked at each other as if they knew that Isabella would be the woman Edward would love very much.

Isabella nodded in thanks, "Thank you Lady Sam," she said to her favorite lady, and who was once her playmate when she was seven.

"Tea?" Isabella offered the two, they nodded and took the tea, and they sat down to chat. They turned when they heard a three year old, come down the hall calling Isabella's name.

"Bella?" Jacob called as he went to his sister's area.

Isabella smiled, and turned to her brother, "In here Jacob," she called to him. He stepped in and went to his sister.

"I sit on lap?" he asked.

Isabella smiled and lifted her half brother and sat him on her lap.

The three year old turned to Alice and Elizabeth, "Who are you two?" he asked.

"They are Princess Alice and Queen Elizabeth of England," Isabella said with a smile.

They both smiled and nodded at this. "So nice to meet you Prince Jacob," Alice said with a smile.

"Hi," he said looking away as he was being shy. Isabella couldn't help but to laugh at her brother.

"Prince Jacob?" one of his nannies called.

"I must go, Nice meeting you," Prince Jacob said as he got up off of his sister's lap. He ran off to his nanny.

"He is so cute," Alice said with a smile.

"Thank you, he is such a Prince for sure," Isabella said with a smile.

"Is he really your half-brother?" Alice asked without thinking.

"Yes, he is," Isabella said looking at her paws.

The three women talked for a bit.

The three women got up and went to eat dinner, together.

Isabella wondered what her husband would be like, is he like his family? She sure hoped so. She has heard of many women have to deal with their husbands having mistresses. She flinched at that, she couldn't believe men were able to do that, she felt kind of bad for it, she hopped her husband wouldn't be like that.

She so badly hopped he wasn't like that. She tried to fall asleep but she was having very much hard time getting to sleep tonight in thoughts of her future husband. Her father did tell her that she would be meeting her future husband two days before the wedding. She knew tomorrow was the day that she be meeting her future husband. As she realized that it made it even harder for her to sleep tonight.

Mean while, in Edward's chamber he grew worried for his future wife. Is she as everyone says she is? He sure hopped so. He did get angry when he thought again for how her stepmother has treated her. He was also having trouble sleeping as he remembered that he was to meet his future wife tomorrow after a chat with her father tomorrow morning, between the two of them alone. He tossed and turned during the night trying to sleep. Finally at last he was able to get some sleep.

Isabella was able to get some sleep as well at last.

**Please review**

**I thought, since this chapter is done and it has been a bit since I updated this story, this chapter can go up today, while I work on NF{Never Forget}'s next chapter today. Hopefully if this week is agreeing with me, should be up hopefully by the weekend. **

**Snowy**


	4. Discover

Chapter 4- Discover the truth

Jasper did as his king asked him to. He started to head off to do a hunt on Queen Jane. He was not sure what he was looking for really. He asked his king what he was looking for, his king told him to look for anything, and report whatever he finds back to him.

Jasper nodded at this, and he has been at it since. He grew worried that he would not be able to find anything he can report to his king on his king's current wife. He knew Jane had to have had covered whatever she wanted to be covered, to be well covered. It would be very hard to find anything to report on Queen Jane.

Though Jasper was known to be able to discover anything he needed to, this would test his skills greatly. He still needed to be careful with what he was doing for in case Queen Jane found out what he was doing or if anyone was working for her may find out what he is doing and report it to her.

At first he was not having very much luck with discovering anything against the queen. But he would not give up; he knew how to find anything he needed. He just need to test all his skills is all.

While he was searching, he saw Alice and couldn't help but to also spend some time with her when he was not working on discovering things on the queen.

Alice understood that he needed to find something on the queen, though he didn't tell her, she had her ways to finding out. She wanted to help any way that she can, besides what can Queen Jane do to Alice? She really can't do anything, since she was the king and queen's daughter of England. No one would upset pr anger the king or queen of England.

Over time Jasper was having much better luck with finding stuff on his queen. As it turned out, she had a scandal with another courts man, named James Winter. James Winter was already on a second warning, the next one would be harsh punishment. He just did the worse kind ever, by sleeping with the Queen. That can cost his life as well as the life of the queen. That alone would be good enough to report to his king, he wanted to look for more things he can report.

To find more things to report however would take longer for him to find. He didn't want take too long but he wanted to make sure things where being covered.

Those things would need to wait however since this is his king's daughter's wedding day to the Prince of England.

He took his place, as did everyone else. Isabella made her way down to her waiting future husband. Jasper couldn't help then to look at Alice a few times but he made sure he was alert for anything as well as watch the two get married.

He didn't really hear the words that where being said, though he really didn't need to really. He did though hear the worlds, "I do' the two said. He was glad that Princess Isabella was able to get out of here, and away from her stepmother.

He did see Prince Edward's face and he could see that Edward was glad to get Isabella away from her stepmother as well. The one person that seemed not happy about this was Queen Jane herself. Though when was she happy for anyone besides herself. She disgusted him really.

There had to have been a reason why the current queen didn't like that her stepdaughter and next queen of England be away from her reach. But what could that be? Jasper was not sure, as of yet. But he was sure he would find out what.

**What you think?**

**Review please.**

**Snowy**


End file.
